


Teasing With Toys

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Sex Services AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Business, Consensual, Daddy Kink, F/M, Het, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostitution, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sex Worker, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron entertains himself at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing With Toys

Megatron couldn't help but to chuckle as he watched Eclipse walk into his office. He had called her in about ten minutes ago, saying that he needed to have a "private discussion." She knew what was to come. He had told her what he had planned for her. 

He glanced at her face as she approached his desk. Her cheeks were red and she was panting a little bit. She looked so stiff and uncomfortable in her little professional business outfit. It didn't help that she was wearing a skirt, her thighs firmly pressed together, even when she walked. It was a good thing he didn't make her do any errands that day. Everyone would have noticed the small wet trails down her legs if they looked closed enough.

And that wouldn't have been very professional, would it?

She stepped up to his desk. "Y-You called for me, M-Mister President?"

Her voice was a little lighter than usual. He glanced down at the small black remote in his hands. He had turned the thing off a while ago. But now... He moved this thumb back over the switch before looking back to her.

"Ngh!"

He smirked. "Come here, Eclipse."

The poor woman nodded, trembling as she walked to where he was sitting. She had done this enough times to know what he wanted her to do. He leaned back as she moved to lay herself on his desk, her ass right in front of him. He placed down the remote, leaving it on, before scooting his chair closer to her.

"Good girl."

Her blush darkened, a small gasp escaping past her lips as he pushed up her skirt to reveal her soaked underwear to the man, who pulled it down to reveal her wet, stuffed pussy.

He licked his lips at the erotic sight. That morning, he had decided to have some fun and had Eclipse wear the purple egg vibrator in her pussy all day long while he played with the switch, turning it on and off as he pleased. He could tell that she had definitely orgasmed quite a few times... Her panties were so wet and even her thighs were stained a bit with her juices.

"Even after all that..." He said, pulling out the vibrator before turning it off. "You still want more?"

She just wanted panted, burying her face into the desk.

He smacked her behind, causing a sharp cry to come for her. "Answer me. 

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Y-Yes, I-I want more... D-Daddy."

The CEO smiled, slowly moving to stand up as he buckled his belt to pull out his erect cock. "Well, since you asked so nicely and you've behaved well today... I should reward you."

Eclipse didn't even have time to react. He simply seized her by the hips and slammed deep into her wet cunt. She let out a scream, unable to do anything else but claw her fingers into the desk as he started to slam into her wildly, drawing more and more moans from her lips.

Megatron could feel her tighten up and cum around his dick. Typical slut. She always came after a bit of teasing... No matter how much he had trained her, she just came so easily. Not that he minded entirely. It only made fucking her all the more fun and easier.

"Fucking bitch," he snarled. "I only put it in and you came like that!"

"AH! AH! D-Daddy! Daddy!"

"Little slut, you want to come again?"

She only replied in moans as he started to thrust harder into her. Primus, her entire body felt like it was on fire. She just wanted to cum again and again and again... He had teased her with that toy mercilessly for hours. She had orgasmed seven times already, and yet she still wanted more. She wanted him. Megatron was so much better than any stupid toy...

And knowing him, he would make her cum several more times before he finally let her go. 


End file.
